Necronomnomnomicon
The Necronomnomnomicon is an ancient encyclopedia detailing the now dispersed Mortuum, a previously unified nation of Undead. History In the early days after the great cataclysm famine, plague, and pestilence were commonplace, death was so a part of daily life that few even gave it a second thought. Less still even attempted to fix the problem, too frequent was the thought of self-preservation that it blatantly crossed the border into self-serving; those who did try to lend aid were taken advantage of more often than not, or simply robbed for the goods they were so willing to share. One man, a majji, decided to help in another manner; through study and practice, he developed his majjyck to bring life back to those lost. His first few attempts seemed, at first, successful, however, soon things went wrong, as often they do, and those returned were found to be mindless at best, and hostile at worst. To fix the hostility he dominated their minds and retreated to his studies to solve the issue of mindlessness. The grief wrought mayhem on his sanity, his studies did little to help; and soon he was consumed with madness. He ventured to an island in the middle of a lake, and there he built a city. In this city, he ruled as a monarch, known as a Liche, a mad king, and his mindless subjects. For years he ruled, with frequent banquets for his beloved people, who knew nothing more than his will and their insatiable hunger. With each passing year his madness consumed him until finally, on the thirteenth day of the eighth month of the fifty-third year of the Era of the Phoenix, during the most grand banquet yet, he stood a addressing his subjects and climbed upon the table delivering a speech as he walked to the center of the table. As he finished his speech, he offered himself as the banquet and commanded his subjects to feast upon his living flesh to their hearts' content. Once the frenzy had finished, there laid not so much as a sliver of bone, and the once mindless masses wept for the loss of their Liche who, in his sacrifice, succeeded where he had failed so many times, so many years before. These new fully resurrected being called themselves the Mortuum, and to this day celebrate the sacrifice of their Liche and the day of their undeath. This celebration is known as "The Feast of Anesideimous". Culture The Mortuum often live in underground cities called mausoleums where they are offered the bodies of dead surface dwellers for the purposes of both food and repopulation. The Mortuum grow in strength and speed by the consumption of muscle matter of creatures similar to their pre-dead forms and grow in mental capacity and majjyckal ability by the consumption of brain matter of creatures similar to their pre-dead forms. They are ruled by a monarch, known as a Liche, selected by the Trials of Endor from a group of elected candidates from each of the seven Providences. The Trials of Endor can only be passed by one who has mastered each of the seven prime arcane arts, in the event that the Trials are passed by more than one candidate, any passing candidate is put into the eighth trial, a fight to the death with only one rule: No Eye Gouging. Newly created Mortuum are raised together in government-run facilities and put on diets high in brain matter to aid in the development of mental growth. Any unsanctioned creation is considered treason, and is punishable by death, as it risks the already delicate relations with superstitious surface dwellers. The most commonly available food sources for the working class are rations; basic rations have enough muscle and brain matter to stave off necrotic atrophy; might rations have enough brain matter to stave off necrotic atrophy and enough muscle matter to allow for slow growth; mind rations have enough muscle matter to stave off necrotic atrophy and enough brain matter to allow for slow growth. Wealthier classes of Mortuum typically buy their food by the part and prepare their own food. The Mortuum have a strict code consisting of a few laws and harsh punishments. Any act of Treason is punishable by death. Unlawful Violence is punishable by death. Theft is punishable by dismemberment. Discrimination is punishable by branding. Any person convicted of the same crime three times is in violation of the Three Strikes Law, punishable by death. Legal execution is carried out by decapitation or hanging, to be decided by the offended party. Legal dismemberment is the removal of the offending limb. Legal branding is applied to the face of the offending party. Parts and Their Uses Arteries and Veins - typically only used as filler, or in times of great famine, occasionally flavored and used as a snack, often used to give dishes a hearty flavor Blood - often used in beverages, soups or to add flavor to other dishes Bone - good for stock or bone meal, also as a filler, not usually used directly except in times of famine Brain - The brain is considered a delicacy, and is one of the most favored portions of a body, competing only with the heart and marrow. Hair and Nails - typically only used as filler, or in times of great famine Heart - While not a delicacy, the heart is still one of the most favored portions of a body, and valued almost equally with the brain. Marrow - Much like the heart, the marrow is not considered a delicacy among the Mortuum, but is still one of the most favored portions of a body, with similar value and demand as the heart and brain. Muscle - one of the most common parts of a body found in meals Organ - one of the most common parts of a body found in meals Sinew - typically only used as filler, or in times of great famine, occasionally flavored and used as a snack Skin - typically only used as filler, or in times of great famine, occasionally flavored and used as a snack Teeth - occasionally used as a snack, or to add a bony flavor to dishes Tallow - mostly used for flavor, gristle is occasionally flavored and used as a snack or in times of great famine. Recipes Bloodwine * blood of one medium body * a pinch of yeastWhatever this 'Yeast' is, has been lost to the ages, but it is presumed to have served a similar purpose to Yoctorhot. * Enchant with mend then gently warm blood over a fire, then strain into a large container with an airtight lid. Add yeast and seal, make sure seal is airtight, then store in a cool dry place. Allow the mixture to ferment for at least six months. Bone Meal * one large bone, or equivalent * Cut in half lengthwise to expose marrow, allow marrow to dry. * Rough chop each half, and grind with bone-mill starting with coarse grind getting progressively finer until desired texture is obtained. For immediate use, add to water, stock or blood in a large pot and heat until desired texture and temperature is obtained. * Store in cool, dry place. Bone Meal Bread * one medium skull-full of bone meal * one half small skull-full of powdered teeth * one fistful of tallow * marrow of one medium bone * one medium skull-full of water * a pinch of yeast * marrow, tallow, or blood for basting * combine ingredients in a large bowl, mix until smooth, form into a loaf and baste with marrow, tallow, or blood. Cook over a fire until unbasted portions turn golden brown Bone Stock * one large bone, or equivalent. (halved or rough chopped for extra flavour) * blood for simmering. (if blood is not available water may be used) * Add water or blood to a large pot, stir in bone. Gently heat to a slow simmer. Cover and let simmer for one hour, or longer if desired. Use immediately, or cool and save for later use. Braised Brain * one brain * two medium skull-fulls of blood * pour blood into a medium pot, place brain in the center. Gently heat to a simmer, cover and simmer for half an hour, occasionally ladle a portion of the blood back over the top of the brain. Capuldens * one handful of teeth * one skull-full of water * roast the teeth over medium heat until they begin to char. Grind the teeth in a bone-mill. Bring water to a boil and add ground teeth. Let steep for five minutes and strain. Deus Oculous * one eyeball * one scoop of clotted blood * pinch of powdered teeth * water for simmering * chill eyeball and clotted blood, slice cornea off the eyeball and remove the viscous humour. stuff eyeball with clotted blood and set in a small pot with enough water for the eyeball to float. Gently heat to a simmer, and simmer for five minutes. Whip the viscous humour with a pinch of powdered teeth until it forms soft peaks. Remove eyeball from heat and chill, spoon the whipped viscous humour onto the poached blood inside the eye and cover with the cornea. Gibblet Sausage * organs of one medium body * marrow of one large bone * tallow to taste * one palmful of bone meal * set aside small intestines and rough chop remaining organs, then mix in tallow and marrow. Grind to a paste, then stuff into small intestines, twist off at even intervals. Tie off ends and allow to cure in a cool, dry place. Haggis * organs of one medium body * Marrow, tallow, or blood for basting * set stomach aside and rough chop remaining organs. Grind organs to a paste and stuff into the stomach, sew stomach closed and baste with tallow, marrow, or blood, cook over an open flame until sewn edges begin to crisp. Jerky * one pound of muscle * marrow, tallow, or blood for basting * slice muscle into thin strips, baste in blood, tallow or marrow, hang in direct sunlight to dry. Poached Marrow * Marrow of one large bone * Blood or water for simmering * Set blood to boil, lift from heat to reduce to simmer. Chop ends off the bone to reveal marrow, carve marrow out of the bone, set the bone aside. Slice the marrow into thick discs and gently place in simmering blood, and poach until firm, the center should still be soft. Stuffed Kidneys * Organs of one medium body * Marrow, tallow or blood for basting * set kidneys aside, rough chop remaining organs. Grind organs to a paste, make a small incision along the top of each kidney, cutting into the center, stuff the organ paste into the hole, cool store any extra organ paste for later use, baste kidneys in tallow, marrow, or blood. Cook over an open flame until exposed organ paste begins to crisp. - By Anesideimous the Old Trivia Category:Culture Category:Encyclopedia Category:Mortuum Category:Undead Category:Book Category:Item Category:Pyrwlogy